The Slight of Light
by World of Writers
Summary: What if you had the power to stop a tyrant in his path, but I meant giving up all that you loved. Would you do it? Or would you let your home crumble to save the ones you love?


div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"-Allegiance- /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"strong*~FallClan~*/strong/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"**FallClan cats are sly and proud, they hide in the trees while being attacked, and fall from the trees like spiders on its victim. They burrow high in the trees, almost like squirrels or birds. They mainly hunt birds, squirrels and other tree-dwelling animals.**/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Leader:# BarkStar-brown tabby Tom with amber eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Deputy:# SmokeClaw-very dark grey Tom with yellow eyes-(Apprentice, RockPaw)/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Medicine Cat:# SwiftCloud-light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Medicine Cat Apprentice:# TinyPaw-small grey Tom with a white belly and yellow eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Warriors:#/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"*CloudySpots-cream tabby Tom with amber eyes- (Apprentice, VinePaw)/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"*AmberEyes-Ginger she-cat with darker marks and Amber eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"*TawnyLeap-ginger tort. She-cat with yellow eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"*DustyNose-dusty brown Tom with amber eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"*ViperFang-grey/brown tabby Tom with long front teeth and yellow eyes- (Apprentice, JayPaw)/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"*BlossomLeaf-pretty pale ginger she-cat with green eyes- (Apprentice, DawnPaw)/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"*RainPelt-Pretty silver classic tabby she-cat with blue eyes- /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Apprentices:#/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"DawnPaw-Sandy she-cat with amber eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"JayPaw-Tall, grey tabby Tom with blue eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"RockPaw-grey Tom with a darker stripe running from his nose to his tail-tip-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"VinePaw-reddish brown tabby Tom with green eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Queens:# /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"FawnStripe-Pretty brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes- (Nursing CloudySpots' kits)/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Kits:# /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"MouseKit-dusty brown Tom with barely noticeable tabby marks and yellow eyes-(Mother: FawnStripe, Father: CloudySpots)/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"LightKit-Pretty cream classic tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye-(Mother: FawnStripe, Father: CloudySpots)/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"BearKit-Large dark brown tabby Tom with deep blue eyes-(Mother: FawnStripe, Father: CloudySpots)/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"SkyKit- Light grey and white she-cat with amber eyes-(Mother: FawnStripe, Father: CloudySpots)/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Elders:#/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"Jake-Dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes-(former rouge)/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"strong*~LakeClan~*/strong/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"**LakeClan lives up to it's name. These cats are stubborn and gritty. They Eat mostly fish, and thrive in their river-filled territory. They are much like their RiverClan ancestors in the fact that they try and draw their enemy's into the water to fight.** /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Leader:# RowanStar-Large Reddish tabby Tom-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Deputy:# SilverWater-Silver classic tabby she-cat-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Medicine Cat:# MistyHeart-Blue Grey she-cat with bright, icy blue eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"strong*~LightningClan~* /strong/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"**LightningClan cats are Arrogant and painfully loyal. They live in the lush forests, and hunt voles an other burrowing animals. They meet their attackers head-on and fight until the end. These cats are determined.**/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Leader:# ThornStar-Dark brown tabby Tom with razor sharp claws-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Deputy:# RobinBlaze-Deep ginger tabby Tom with amber eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Medicine Cat:# PineFeather-Fluffy, brown tabby she-cat-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"strong*~BoneClan~*/strong/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"**BoneClan cats are rarely seen. They are sneaky and manipulative. Their diet consists of rodents, much like that of LightningClan. When attacking, or being attacked, they hide in the shadows. They draw you close and give you a couple swipes before retreating back to the shadows once more, they do this until the attacker(or enemy) until they are disoriented, flees, or is killed.**/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Leader:# ThunderStar-Large, dark grey Tom with amber eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Deputy:# AdderFang-Very large brown tabby Tom with amber eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Medicine Cat:# GooseWing-Fluffy Grey spotted/tabby she-cat-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"#Medicine Cat Apprentice:# StormFall-light grey tabby Tom with a darker grey mask and yellow eyes-/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div 


End file.
